


Bed Made Of Love

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Stiles Stilinski, Love, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Yay! Another random drabble!Sorry it's taken me so long to get them out. I've just been stumped recently. But they're back so woohoo!Hope you enjoyed!Come say hi!





	Bed Made Of Love

A soft tickle under his chin woke Derek from his deep sleep, the curtains still thankfully drawn. He let out a big yawn and stretched.

He rolled onto his back, tossing his arm on the other side of the bed. When he didn't get any response like he usually did, he peered over.

The bed was covered in a variety of flowers, so many that he was practically swimming in them. A large sunflower caressed his fingertips from the other pillow, tulips tickling his arm.

“Happy anniversary!” Stiles stood at the end of the bed, smiling. “How was your nap?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another random drabble!
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to get them out. I've just been stumped recently. But they're back so woohoo!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
